Six mois à Yama
by MuZuN
Summary: 6 mois...26 semaines...183 jours...Autant de temps où Kurogané et Fye se retrouvent isolés de leur groupe, et où l'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Jours 9 à 15 enfin !
1. Jour 1

**Titre :** Six mois à Yama

**Auteur :** MuZuN

**Genre :** fanfic centrée sur la solitude, le découragement et le désespoir, mais aussi l'entraide, le réconfort et la complicité tout en ne virant pas au yaoi (ou alors léger léger). J'ai eu envie d'écrire ce passage de la vie de Fye et Kurogané de telle sorte que cela soit crédible, de telle sorte que l'on puisse lire ceci comme un complément possible du manga, même si j'accentue un peu plus leur relation.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et tout l'univers relatif à Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE sont la propriété de CLAMP.

**Résumé :** 6 mois...26 semaines...183 jours...Autant de temps où Kurogané et Fye se retrouvent isolés de leur groupe et où l'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont pu vivre. Version personnelle, mais se voulant proche du manga. Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_**.:JOUR 1:.**_

_Cette étrange lumière dans le ciel, et cette puissance inconnue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi je crois reconnaître l'aura de la magie de Mokona ? Kurorin ne comprend pas non plus ; nous regardons fixement le ciel en train de se tordre. Mais…_

« On s'en va déjà ? »

_Alors que nous n'avons pas retrouvé les autres. Qui sait où nous allons atterrir…Et si nous allons nous retrouver. Si nous sommes dispersés dans différents mondes, on ne pourra jamais continuer ce voyage tous ensemble…Nous sommes aspirés, et tout devient noir, mais éblouissant à la fois. Ce n'est pas un changement de dimension ordinaire ; ce n'est pas Mokona qui provoque tout ça. Peut-être une plume ? Je ne ressens pas son aura. Mais nous arrivons au bout du voyage, je vois un paysage rural s'étaler en dessous de moi._

_Tout se calme et redevient normal. Nous sommes au milieu d'une clairière verdoyante et le soleil au-dessus de nos têtes brille d'une lumière rassurante. Tout autour de nous se dressent des collines parsemées ça et là de groupes d'arbres, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il fallait autre chose que des champs ici. Il n'y a pas de routes, nous sommes en pleine nature, loin de la civilisation (s'il y en a une)._

« Eh bien, on dirait que nous sommes tombés dans un endroit bien désert, n'est-ce pas Kuro-pon ? »

_Il ne me répond pas ; il se contente de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ah, c'est sûrement à cause du « Kuro-pon ». Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de le faire enrager !_

« Allez, Kuro-wanko, fais un effort ! Ce pays est très accueillant, même si il n'y a pas un chat pour l'instant ! Et puis tu ne vas pas faire la tête à cause de ce surnom ? Tu l'entends tous les jours pourtant…Ou alors il ne te plaît plus. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

_Alors là j'y crois pas, il m'a carrément mis sa main sur ma bouche pour que je me taise…C'est quoi ces manières ? Et puis franchement…comme si j'allais me laisser faire !_

« Fye ! »

_Ah, il entre en contact ! Et du coup il me libère la bouche._

« Oui ?  
- Mokona.  
- Kuro-pon, Mokona n'est pas là, tu sais b… »

_Ah…Mokona n'est pas là…mais à quel point est-il absent ?_

« Kuro-pon ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu ne me comprends pas, hein ? »

_J'ai dit ça en montrant ma bouche et en faisant non de la tête. Il pointe son oreille droite et lui aussi, fait non de la tête.  
Chouette…_

* * *

MuZuN : un chapitre bien court pour commencer, mais je vous rassure tout de suite : à partir de la prochaine fois, chaque chapitre comportera 7 jours. D'où les 27 chapitres prévus. Je pense que la publication sera aléatoire tant que "Fatigue" ne sera pas finie. Mais bon, je me suis dit : MuZuN, il faut que tu publies ton introduction, sinon quelqu'un va te piquer ton idée ! A bientôt donc, en espérant que cela soit rapide. 


	2. Jours 2 à 8

…**Jours 2 à 8…**

**

* * *

Jour 2 **

_Ah ! Presque un jour complet sans l'entendre parler ! Il faudrait faire ça plus souvent, j'en parlerai à Mokona…C'est très reposant (même si je dois avouer que c'est pas tellement pratique). Après que monsieur-le-magicien-je-ne-me-servirai-plus-jamais-de-mes-pouvoirs ait (enfin !) compris que je ne le comprenais pas (…enfin, il ne m'a pas compris puisqu'on ne se comprend pas, mais il a déduit qu'on ne se comprenait pas. Compris ? Bref…), donc quand il a compris, on a marché un petit bout de temps (sans parler, l'extase !) et on s'est fait surprendre par la nuit (elle arrive vachement vite ici). Heureusement on y a quand même vu assez clair le temps de trouver un abri, dans un petit bois sur une colline. Et là, il a fait froid. Très froid. Alors je me suis dit « m'en fous, je suis un ninja… ». Mais après, il faisait carrément glacial, alors là je me suis dit « je suis un ninja qui a froid… ». Et quand le vent s'est levé, je me suis dit « heureusement que Fye a un grand manteau, on rentrera à deux dessous… ». _

_Eh ben non : on avait tous les deux changé de vêtements dans le pays de Shura, et il se les gelait autant que moi. Sympa. Pour une fois que son espèce de tente aurait servi à quelque chose. Et là je remarque que mes doigts sont déjà bleus. Merde…_

« Fye !

- Hum ? »

_Euh…Comment lui faire comprendre qu'on doit se lever et bouger sinon on va geler ? Il me regarde en souriant. Fous-toi de ma gueule en plus, je dirai rien ! Je lui montre mes mains congelées. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je remue les doigts pour lui montrer qu'ils sont bleus (enfin, là ils virent au violet). Il ne comprend toujours pas…_

« Crétin…

- Hum ? »

_Tant pis. Je me lève l'attrape par le bras et on y va. Où, je sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on a marché longtemps et que ça caillait. Enfin le jour s'est levé et le vent s'est arrêté. Et maintenant, aux alentours de midi vu la position du soleil, on est tombé sur une route. Je prends à droite, mais Fye me retient. Toujours en train de sourire celui-là…_

« Kuro-pon

- Kurogané ! »

_Et hop que je souris de plus belle. Mais il tourne la tête et pointe le doigt vers la gauche. Droite, gauche, quelle importance de quel côté on va ? Y'aura de toute façon quelque chose au bout…Je recommence à marcher (vers la droite bien sûr)._

« Kuro-pon ! »

_J'écoute pas. C'est qu'une route, quelle importance ? Et puis ces fichus surnoms…_

« Ku-ro-ga-né ? »

_Surprise ! Quel exploit, je me retourne l'air complètement ahuri tandis que Fye pour une fois a l'air sérieux. Il me montre ses yeux et montre a nouveau vers la gauche. Puis son doigt se lève vers une colline, et là je comprends._

_Un village._

**

* * *

Jour 3 **

_Le hasard n'existe pas…Eh bien je commence de plus en plus à le croire. Il y avait une chance sur je ne sais pas combien que la langue de ce pays ressemble à celle de Kuro-tan, et c'est arrivé. Du coup c'est notre ninja national qui a dû faire la causette ! Pas facile pour quelqu'un qui ne dit que le strict minimum…Et moi je reste en arrière, j'écoute, j'observe et je m'ennuie. Heureusement que cette chambre est jolie, quitte à rester à l'intérieur quand Kuro-pon sort, autant que le cadre soit mignon. Kuro-pon m'a fait comprendre hier soir (et ce fut très, très long et laborieux, mais à force de gestes et de drôles de bruits, on y est arrivé) que les gens se méfiaient de moi, du fait que je me taise. Peut-être qu'ils ne comprennent pas le fait que je parle une autre langue que la leur. Ce village est minuscule, c'est normal qu'ils se méfient des étrangers. Mais ils pourraient quand même faire un petit effort. En tout cas, il me tarde de retrouver Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona, pour pouvoir parler de nouveau. Il y a des petits canards dessinés sur le mur ; peut-être qu'avant c'était une chambre d'enfant. Mais je ne crois pas que les aubergistes aient des enfants si jeunes, ils ont l'air assez vieux. Peut-être des petits enfants ? Ou alors c'est la chambre de leur enfant et ils n'y ont pas touché depuis qu'il est parti…En tout cas sur le mur où il y a la fenêtre, j'ai compté 128 canards. Le mur d'à côté avec le lit, c'est là où il y en a le plus : 577. Ensuite il y a le mur d'en face avec le canapé (où dort Kuro-pon) et la porte de la salle de bain qui en contient 321. Il ne me reste plus qu'à compter le nombre de volatiles sur le mur avec la porte. Je me lève du lit et je regarde un instant par la fenêtre : c'est la fin de l'après-midi, le soleil se couche et les volets des maisons aux alentours commencent à se fermer. Je fais de même avec nos volets. Kuro-wanko ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je ne sais même pas où il est. En plus j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez lui…au niveau du visage…Ca fait une impression bizarre quand je le regarde, et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Je retourne près du lit et j'allume les torches miniatures qui servent de lampes. Allons compter les canards ! Je m'installe en tailleurs sur le lit, bien confortablement : ça risque d'être long._

_1, 2, 3, …Elles sont marrantes ces bestioles, il y en a certaines qui ont des yeux tellement grands qu'on dirait qu'elles disent « mekyo ! »…Et puis il y a des images qui représentent toute une famille ; une maman et ses…neuf petits ! Le septième est tellement mignon que je l'ai dessiné ce matin dans un cahier qui traînait dans un meuble…Oui, parce qu'avant de compter les canards j'ai un peu fouillé la chambre. N'empêche, je pense que ce cahier va se révéler utile pour « parler » avec Kurorin en attendant de retrouver les autres._

_24, 25, 26… D'ailleurs j'ai déjà rempli cinq pages du cahier en faisant des dessins (des canards, mais aussi des gros et petits toutous, et des gros et petits minous). J'ai envie de sortir. Je veux prendre l'air, tant pis si je gêne les villageois. C'est vraiment pas drôle de rester cloîtré ici toute une journée. En plus, je n'ai rien mangé : je suis allé au rez-de-chaussée vers midi, quand j'avais faim, mais ils m'ont tous ignoré. J'ai pourtant essayé de me faire comprendre, mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Alors je suis retourné dans notre chambre…compter les canards du mur au-dessus du lit._

_46, 47, 48, …Ah ! Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier : Kuro-tan est rentré. J'abandonne mes canards. 54. La porte s'ouvre._

« Kurorin !

- Kurogané… »

_Il a l'air fatigué. Il ne m'accorde même pas un coup d'œil et passe dans la salle de bain. Bah, il sera de meilleure humeur après. Je retrouve mon cinquante-quatrième canard, et je continue._

_55, 56, 57…L'eau coule à côté, il va prendre un bain. Soudain, on toque à la porte. 60 canards._

« Hum ? »

_C'est l'aubergiste. Il me regarde avec dédain puis semble chercher quelque chose. Il veut sans doute parler à Kuro-pon. Je pointe mon doigt vers la porte de la salle de bain en souriant._

« Kurogané. »

_Il fixe la porte désignée, émet une sorte de grognement et va toquer. Kuro-pon ouvre, déjà torse nu. Apparemment il veut lui parler de quelque chose en privé, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, et en plus il jette souvent un drôle de regard vers moi. Ils peuvent parler, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontent. Ils vont dans la salle de bain. J'en étais à 60._

_A 97 canards, l'aubergiste est sorti, en me laçant un regard plein d'animosité. Cette fois j'en ai tellement marre qu'une fois la porte fermée je m'autorise une grimace suivie d'un soupir._

« Fye.

- Hum ? »

_Je me retourne ; Kuro-wanko s'est rhabillé et s'est installé sur le canapé. Il veut me dire quelque chose, et vu sa tête ça doit être compliqué. Sûrement en rapport avec l'aubergiste. J'attrape mon cahier et mon crayon et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'ouvre à la deuxième page. Je pointe le gros toutou, puis le gros matou._

« Kurorin et Fye »

_Il grimace : le gros toutou n'est pas encore digéré apparemment. Puis je vais à la sixième page qui est vierge et je lui donne le cahier et le crayon. On va voir si ça sait dessiner, un ninja. Il commence à faire un gros bonhomme avec un tablier qui discute avec le gros toutou. Puis une flèche part du gros bonhomme (l'aubergiste sûrement) et il fait un autre dessin. C'est un gros matou qui fait fuir plein de bonhommes dans une salle avec plein de tables. Je vois : l'aubergiste est venu se plaindre que je suis descendu aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'il a tout déformé. Je reprends vite le cahier et le crayon, et dessine ma version des faits sous le regard attentif de Kuro-pon. Tout d'abord, un gros matou qui a l'estomac qui fait des bruits, signe qu'il a faim, et qui descend les escaliers. Tous les bonhommes de la salle qui ne l'écoutent même pas, et le gros matou qui remonte, les oreilles pendantes et l'estomac creux. Kuro-tan fronce les sourcils : ce n'est pas vraiment ce que lui a raconté l'aubergiste et ça le rend perplexe. A cet instant et comme pour prouver que ma version est un peu plus vraie, mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Je me tourne vers Kuro-pon avec un sourire gêné. Il soupire, pose sa main sur mon épaule en se relevant et sort de la chambre._

_A 185 canards, il revient avec deux assiettes, dont l'une est remplie à ras bord. Il me la tend et je vais vite m'installer à la petite table pour savourer mon unique repas de la journée. Kuro-pon s'installe en face de moi avec son assiette, mais aussi le cahier et le crayon. Je le regarde dessiner tout en mangeant mon morceau de viande, mais il cache ce qu'il fait avec son bras. Un vrai gamin ! Une fois fini, il observe fièrement son dessin, puis me tend le cahier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et je crois bien que le ninja en face de moi s'autorise aussi un petit sourire en mâchant son pain._

_Un gros toutou qui aboie sur un gros bonhomme…_

**

* * *

Jour 4 **

_Fye dort encore lorsque je me rends dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Je croise la femme du patron dans le couloir ; elle m'adresse un grand sourire et me chuchote un « bonjour » poli avant de se rendre dans la buanderie. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais il fait déjà assez clair ; on a éteint les torches. Je descends l'escalier en bois qui grince et j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée. L'aubergiste est là, à préparer la salle._

« Bonjour monsieur Kurogané ! _Il n'a pas l'air traumatisé par ce que je lui ai dit hier soir. _

- Bonjour.

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Hum.

- Vous voulez déjeuner ? »

_Pourquoi à moi tu le demandes, alors que hier tu aurais laissé l'autre crétin mourir de faim ?_

« Monsieur ?

- Pas tout de suite. »

_Je sors : l'air frais finit de me réveiller complètement et je me dirige vers les écuries. Un type hier m'a expliqué qu'il allait nous emmener voir le seigneur Yasha, ou quelque chose comme ça. Apparemment aucun étranger n'est jamais venu dans ce pays, du coup ils se méfient. C'est pour ça qu'on doit se rendre là-bas. La porte est ouverte et j'entends du bruit._

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Entrez étranger. Je prépare justement les chevaux. »

_Je le trouve en train de brosser un cheval avec dynamisme._

« On ne part qu'à midi, non ?

- Oui, mais il faut se tenir prêt, on ne sait jamais.

- On ne sait jamais quoi ?

- Eh bien… »

_Il s'essuie les mains à son pantalon et s'approche, l'air visiblement gêné._

« Quoi ?

- Votre ami n'est pas très apprécié dans le village.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…L'aubergiste ne lui a rien servi à manger hier, contrairement à ce que je lui avais demandé…Pourtant il m'avait dit que ça ne poserait aucun problème…

- Eh bien…

- Quoi ?

- Il semblerait que beaucoup aient projeté de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à votre ami.

- Hein ? _Dans quel monde on est encore tombé ?_ Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il est étranger.

- Je le suis aussi_, je m'énerve_, et personne ne veut me lyncher pour autant. Pourquoi juste lui ?

- Il fait beaucoup plus étranger que vous…et il ne parle pas notre langue…et…

- Et ?

- Beaucoup pense que c'est un espion d'Ashura. »

_Tiens, encore ce nom-là. Comme dans l'histoire que racontait le prêtre. C'est le nom qui a rendu Fye tout pâle._

« C'est pas un espion.

- Je sais, il a les yeux noirs. Tout comme vous. Maintenant pardon, mais je dois finir de préparer les bêtes. Venez quand vous serez prêts. »

_Les yeux noirs ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Nos yeux sont rouges et bleus…c'est quand même des couleurs qu'on peut pas rater. Je laisse ce type à ses chevaux et je rentre à l'auberge. Je commence à avoir faim. Bon, programme de la matinée : réveiller Fye, aller manger, essayer de lui expliquer qu'il faut qu'on parte, et hop, au galop chez ce Yasha. La salle à manger est vide : l'aubergiste doit être occupé dans la cuisine. Je commence à monter les escaliers quand justement il m'appelle._

« Monsieur Kurogané ! Attendez ! »

_Je redescends quelques marches pour voir ce qu'il me veut ; il est debout sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine et porte deux assiettes dans ses mains. _

« J'ai préparé vos petits-déjeuners…histoire que vous ne perdiez pas de temps et aussi…pour me faire pardonner pour mon comportement d'hier.

- Hum.

- Alors, l'assiette bleue est pour vous, et la blanche pour votre…ami »

_C'est moi ou il a fait une grimace en parlant de Fye ? Il arrive prudemment avec ses assiettes, et me les tends. Je grommelle un vague « merci ». Et tandis que je monte dans notre chambre, il me répète encore une fois que l'assiette bleue est pour moi. J'ouvre la porte. Fye dort encore : tant mieux. Je peux tranquillement aller jeter le contenu de l'assiette blanche dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il est malin, cet aubergiste, de vouloir empoisonner Fye, mais il n'est pas très discret. A insister comme ça, que l'assiette bleue est pour moi, alors qu'elles contiennent la même chose, c'est que ça cache quelque chose. Je vide et rince l'assiette blanche, histoire de faire croire qu'il a tout mangé. Je me relève et quand je me retourne, Fye est debout, et me regarde d'un air moitié endormi, moitié perplexe. _

« Fye.

- Kurorin… »

_C'est notre façon de nous dire bonjour depuis qu'on est ici. Il réprime un bâillement, puis montre l'assiette blanche et la poubelle. Bon…un dessin s'impose. Comment illustrer ça ? Je sors et chope le cahier. Je redessine encore une fois le gros bonhomme, mais cette fois, il met quelque chose dans l'assiette, et puis je fais un gros matou mort à côté de l'assiette vide. Là je pense que c'est assez explicite. Par contre, Fye a l'air choqué. Il me prend le cahier des mains et regarde encore un instant le gros matou mort. Il le referme violemment tout à coup, et va dans la salle de bain, en envoyant s'écraser le cahier contre les hideux petits canards sur le mur. Même si c'est pas forcément la meilleure manière de commencer une journée, il a de toute façon jamais été de bonne humeur au réveil, ça va passer dans quelques minutes. Je ramasse le cahier et me lance dans une illustration expliquant qu'on doit partir. Quand j'ai à peu près fini, je mange la moitié du petit-déjeuner pas empoisonné, tout en feuilletant les premières pages de notre outil de conversation…il a fait une tonne de dessins depuis qu'on est là. Il devait pas mal s'ennuyer tout seul. Enfin, il sort de la salle de bain, propre, habillé et de nouveau de bonne humeur. Il avale la moitié de nourriture restante dans l'assiette et je lui tends le cahier. Il semble essayer de comprendre mon dessin un bout de temps, mais apparemment il ne comprend pas. Alors il me le retend avec le crayon, et attend. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas comment dessiner ça autrement…Je me gratte la tête, et puis je regarde Fye._

« Fye…

- Kuro-pon ?

- Euh…_pourquoi je lui parle ? On ne se comprend pas de toute façon…_

- …

- …

- Kuro-pon ?

- Pfffffffffffff… »

_Bon, ben au moins mon soupir de désespoir aura réussi à le faire rire. Tout en souriant encore, il reprend le cahier et dessine quelque chose en vitesse…Un gros matou qui marche derrière un gros toutou. Au moins il me suivra, c'est bon à savoir. Je me lève et commence à rassembler nos affaires. Je termine en même temps que Fye termine son repas. J'attrape nos manteaux achetés la veille, lui tends le sien et porte nos affaires. Fye prend ses accessoires de dessin, m'ouvre la porte, referme derrière lui et me suit, sans rien dire, mais je sens qu'il est un peu tendu de se retrouver devant l'aubergiste qui a tenté de l'empoisonner. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, je lui donne les bagages et m'approche de l'empoisonneur. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, la tête du gros bonhomme aurait pu paraître presque comique. Je lui tends quelques pièces histoire de payer notre chambre et sans un mot, je sors, suivi de près par le magicien. Arrivés à l'écurie, je donne nos sacs à ce type, ce palefrenier, et je me souviens d'un coup de ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin, qu'on avait les yeux noirs._

_Je m'approche de Fye : il prend des grandes inspirations et expire longuement. Il était trop longtemps enfermé. Puis il tourne les yeux vers moi : effectivement, il a les yeux noirs. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me fixe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Je pointe ses yeux. Il bat plusieurs fois des paupières, mais ne comprends pas plus. Bon, alors je montre les miens…C'est à son tour maintenant de froncer les sourcils, mais j'insiste, et je pointe encore mes yeux. Et soudain il comprend : il sursaute un peu en se rendant compte de ce que je lui montre, et indique ses yeux à son tour. Je hoche la tête, et il semble alors réfléchir très intensément._

« Les chevaux sont prêts !

- On arrive. »

_Je me dirige vers les écuries et je monte sur le cheval qui porte mes affaires. Le type en fait autant. Fye est encore debout dans son coin, en pleine réflexion._

« Fye. »

_On dirait qu'il ne m'entend pas. Il a la main sur son menton, et regarde fixement le sol devant lui._

« Fye ! »

'_Tain, c'est pas possible…Je dis au palefrenier d'attendre deux secondes et je dirige mon cheval juste devant ce satané magicien. En voyant quelque chose devant lui, il réagit enfin, et sort de sa léthargie. Il lève la tête vers moi._

« Kuro-tan.

- Hum. »

_D'un signe de tête, je lui indique le cheval restant. Il me lance un sourire avant de se mettre en selle. Il est bizarre. Il l'a toujours été, mais depuis qu'on est dans ce monde, c'est différent. Il est enfin prêt, et nous pouvons partir. Lors de la traversée du village, les gens nous regardent partir, certains l'air soulagés, et d'autres en colère : ceux-là ont les yeux rivés sur Fye. La dernière maison est enfin derrière nous et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Je me retourne un instant : les villageois sont massés à la sortie du village qui se trouve maintenant à une vingtaine de mètres. Je vois de drôles de reflets : des lames d'épées qui brillent au soleil. _

_Bande de crétins…_

**

* * *

Jour 5 **

« Kuro-pon ! Regarde ! »

_Ne me regarde pas moi, regarde ce que je montre, et vite avant que…trop tard, c'est parti. Déjà deux fois que je vois ce truc noir de côté. Ca craint. Quelle idée aussi de partir alors que le jour n'est même pas encore levé ? J'y vois rien du tout moi, et mon cheval c'est pareil : on n'arrête pas de se cogner partout. Tout y passe : des arbres…des racines…des pierres…et même une chouette. En même temps, si elle nous fonce dedans je n'y peux pas grand' chose non plus. En plus je suis fatigué : je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Faut dire aussi que ces messieurs ronflent comme des tronçonneuses…Kuro-tan tout seul ça va encore, mais alors l'autre est dix fois pire, et les deux ensembles, merci la berceuse…Du coup, je suis de mauvaise humeur. En plus avec l'autre crétin d'aubergiste qui a essayé de m'empoisonner hier, j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire le clown. S'ajoute encore ce truc noir qui bouge de côté et que je suis le seul à remarquer (Kuropipi discute avec ce type, forcément il voit rien autour)…_

_Là ! Encore une fois ! C'est quoi ? Soudain je la vois mieux, cette chose noire : elle a forme humaine. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que c'était un humain ? Je ne suis pas assez concentré. Allez, fais un effort et fais attention. Je regarde à nouveau en direction de la silhouette, mais je ne vois plus rien. Je fouille un peu du regard, et je la vois, là, cachée à quelques mètres de nous, derrière un arbre. Est-ce qu'elle nous surveille ? Est-ce qu'elle veut nous attaquer ?_

_Un bruit à ma droite : je tourne la tête. Une autre silhouette est là et nous regarde. Donc ils sont deux. Je regarde devant moi, histoire de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Kuro-pon et le palefrenier discutent encore. Un oiseau s'envole en criant : pourtant, il fait encore nuit. _

_Je lève la tête._

« Ku…ro…tan ? »

_Au-dessus de nos têtes, au moins une dizaine de silhouettes sont perchées dans les arbres, immobiles, mais prêtes à attaquer. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai stoppé mon cheval. J'entends Kurorin qui m'appelle ; je baisse les yeux vers lui. Le palefrenier derrière sourit d'un air mauvais et siffle entre ses dents. _

_Les silhouettes tombent du ciel._

**

* * *

Jour 6 **

« Fye ?

- Hum… »

_Il grommelle quelque chose dans sa langue et ouvre enfin les yeux, avant de les refermer doucement. Il faut dire que ces crétins de villageois en embuscade n'y sont pas allés de main morte, surtout avec lui. Quand je me suis réveillé avec juste une bosse sur la tête j'étais immobilisé sur mon cheval, mais Fye lui était traîné par terre. Tout ça parce qu'il est soi-disant plus étranger que moi, n'importe quoi. Ce pays commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. En plus ils nous ont confisqué le cahier : notre seul moyen de communication. Ce palefrenier n'a même pas voulu répondre à mes questions, le traître. Mais bon, je suppose qu'on doit être dans les cachots de ce Yasha : on est arrivé à un château après quasiment un jour entier de marche. Fye est de nouveau dans les choux…Après avoir été traité de cette façon, n'importe qui serait dans cet état, voire pire. Mais la nuit commence à tomber et je sens que ça s'agite autour de notre cellule. J'ai une mauvaise intuition ; alors je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te réveilles, que je sache si tu as quelque chose de cassé ou si tu es juste exténué d'avoir été traîné par terre._

« Fye ? »

_Ses sourcils se froncent, mais c'est tout. Il faut pourtant qu'il émerge._

« Fye. »

_Je le secoue doucement. Cette fois il grogne de mécontentement, et ouvre les yeux. Son nouveau regard noir se pose sur moi, et il soupire longuement. Vraiment, il n'est jamais de bonne humeur au réveil. Je lui fais comprendre qu'il doit se lever. Encore un soupir. Ca devient lassant. Je me lève, me penche vers lui et lui tend mes mains : comme ça tu te lèveras, foutu magicien, et je pourrai voir à quel point tu es amoché._

« Kuro-pon… »

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu prends cette voix suppliante ? Tu fermes les yeux de nouveau._

« Fye ! »

_Il rouvre les yeux. J'insiste, mes mains sont toujours tendues. Enfin il les attrape et je peux le soulever. Une fois debout, il grimace et trébuche en avant : sa main droite lâche la mienne et va se poser sur sa tête. Mais il n'y a pas de sang, c'est bon signe. Même si il a une méga bosse, je l'ai repérée tout à l'heure. Peu à peu il respire de nouveau calmement et lâche mon autre main. Il vacille un peu, mais se stabilise tout seul. Il se frotte la tête en grimaçant toujours, puis me regarde et sourit. C'est bon, tout va bien ! Si il arrive à sourire alors qu'on est en prison, c'est qu'il n'a pas de grave blessure physique._

« Tu es bête…

- Hum ? »

_Peu importe. Je fais un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas important, et le silence s'installe. Il fouille la pièce du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il mime l'action de tenir un stylo et de dessiner ; je lui fais non de la tête. Il a l'air surpris. Très surpris, même. Voire même un peu paniqué. Faut pas en faire tout un plat non plus, on en trouvera d'autres, de cahiers. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Des clefs s'enfoncent dans notre serrure. La porte s'ouvre sur le palefrenier, accompagné d'un garde._

« Le seigneur Yasha veut vous recevoir. Suivez-nous. »

_Le garde entre dans la pièce, colle sa lance dans le dos de Fye et le pousse vers la sortie. J'ai pas confiance, alors je m'intercale entre l'arme et le magicien. Le palefrenier a l'air énervé. Je pousse un peu Fye par les épaules : il n'a pas encore tout son équilibre quand il faut marcher. _

_Après plusieurs détours et couloirs, on arrive devant une grande porte en fer. Le garde ouvre la porte et nous entrons : le palefrenier reste dehors. La salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est entièrement blanche, aucune décoration. A notre droite, un grand fauteuil dans lequel est assis un homme plutôt jeune, cheveux et yeux noirs. Le garde nous fait avancer jusqu'à être en face du trône, puis se retire. L'homme, une fois le garde sortit, se lève et s'approche._

« Je suis Yasha, seigneur du pays de Yama. Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ? »

_Et c'est encore à moi de faire la causette._

« Je suis Kurogané, et voici Fye. Nous ne sommes pas des envahisseurs si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Etes-vous des espions d'Ashura ? »

_Je sens que Fye tique à côté de moi._

« Non. Nous ne connaissons pas cette personne.

- Dans ce cas que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous sommes arrivés ici par hasard. »

_Si Mokona ne nous avait pas séparé dès le pays de Shara, on serait sûrement moins mal tombé. Yasha s'approche de moi et inspecte mon visage._

« Vous avez bien les yeux noirs. Je suppose que vous dites la vérité. Mais pourquoi votre compagnon ne parle-t-il pas ?

- Il ne parle pas cette langue.

- Vraiment, et quelle langue parle-t-il ?

- Eh bien…Je sais pas trop

- Mais comment vous comprenez-vous alors ?

- On avait un manj…euh un traducteur et puis on l'a…il nous a…perdu.

- Je vois, c'est embêtant. Mais une personne qui ne me comprend pas ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

_Comment ça ? Il s'approche de Fye qui ne bronche pas. Yasha a une tête de plus que lui, mais pour l'instant c'est Fye qui en impose le plus : ses yeux noirs inspectent le seigneur d'une drôle de façon. Son air déterminé est surprenant, lui qui tenait difficilement debout il y a deux secondes. Ils s'observent en silence pendant un bout de temps comme ça, puis Yasha pose son index sur le front de Fye, et une petite lumière jaune apparaît. Fye semble comme bloqué, mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Yasha enlève sa main. Fye a l'air perplexe. Ce seigneur est de nouveau devant moi, et moi je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer._

« Les habitants de ce pays n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers. _Sans rire ? _Et vous et votre ami risquez d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes au dehors. C'est pourquoi vous allez rester ici.

- Comme prisonniers ?

- Non. Comme invités d'abord. Ensuite nous verrons dans quelles mesures vous pourrez vous rendre utile.

- En gros, il va falloir qu'on travaille pour vous ?

- Travailler avec moi. Ce contre quoi je vous offre le gîte et le couvert pour tout le temps où vous resterez ici. Acceptez-vous cette offre ? »

_C'est soit obéir à Yasha et être plus ou moins tranquilles, soit être dehors et traqués. _

« On accepte. Mais quand on en aura assez, on partira.

- Si vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas prisonniers, souvenez-vous en. Garde !

- Oui seigneur ?

- Conduisez nos hôtes à leurs appartements. »

_Le garde nous fait signe de le suivre. Je regarde Fye qui est un peu plus pâle qu'avant, et lui fait un signe de la tête. Il sourit faiblement et va vers le garde. Je m'apprête à le suivre quand Yasha m'appelle._

« Kurogané ? »

_Je me retourne et regarde le seigneur. Ses yeux noirs semblent m'inspecter comme auparavant, avec Fye. Puis il cligne des paupières et me regarde sérieusement._

« Votre ami a un lourd passé derrière lui.

- Sûrement.

- Je vous le dis. Et je vous préviens aussi : la solitude favorise le retour des souvenirs douloureux. N'abandonnez pas votre ami maintenant, il ne s'en remettrait pas. »

**

* * *

Jour 7 **

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. _

_Cette chambre est vaste et très confortable, rien à voir avec l'auberge des empoisonneurs. Mais il se dégage quelque chose de malsain. Et ce n'est pas seulement la chambre, c'est tout le palais, toute cette région qui possède une atmosphère pesante. Mais je suis apparemment le seul à remarquer ça. _

_Le soleil se lève._

_Mes nouveaux yeux regardent le ciel, et ils trouvent ça beau. Mais mon corps est froid, fatigué et écorché. J'ai des pansements et des bandages sur toute la surface de mon corps. C'est une dame très gentille qui m'a soigné hier soir, après que Yasha (si j'ai bien compris) nous ai laissé partir. Elle a soigné mon dos, que je ne peux pas vraiment atteindre et m'a laissé me débrouiller seul pour tout le reste. Je n'ai pas revu Kurogané depuis, mais il faut que je le prévienne, il faut qu'il sache. Mais on n'a plus de cahier, et je me retrouve encore seul dans une chambre silencieuse._

_Cet homme, Yasha…il a fouillé mes souvenirs. Il a violé ma mémoire et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Savoir si je suis un ennemi, ou faisait-il ça pour s'amuser ? En tout cas, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est mon passé, et il doit rester mien, uniquement mien. J'espère qu'il n'a pas rappelé Kuro-pon hier soir pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu…Qui sait comment il réagirait. _

_Etre contraint de se taire, ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer, se défendre…c'est insoutenable. Mais il faut que je prévienne Kuro-tan. C'est important. Yasha est…_

« Fye ? »

_Je me retourne. Il est dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas lui parler, mais lui comprend la langue de ce pays. Il porte des vêtements de ce pays : noirs. Comme la nouvelle couleur de nos yeux. Il fronce les sourcils : c'est normal, je n'ai pas prononcé le « Kurorin » habituel qui veut dire bonjour. Il a quelque chose sous le bras. Ce sont des vêtements pour moi, il les pose sur le lit. Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je veux lui dire ? Sans dessiner c'est impossible. Et je n'ai aucune envie de mimer. Je regarde de nouveau le soleil qui se lève : il éclaire doucement la forêt qui entoure le château, et les premiers oiseaux s'envolent. Kuro-pon est en train de marcher vers moi. Une charrette passe au loin, sur une route au pied d'une colline. Kuro-tan est à côté de moi et m'observe. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a l'air de ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cette tête-là ? Il lève sa main et pose un doigt sous mon œil, et dessine un cerne. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas dormi, je dois avoir une drôle de tête. Il porte ensuite son attention sur les vêtements posés sur le lit. Je regarde aussi : sur le tissus soigneusement plié, se trouve notre cahier, mon cahier. Je marche lentement vers lui et le saisit doucement. C'est bien le même, avec les petits canards, les toutous et les minous. On va pouvoir communiquer de nouveau. D'ailleurs Kurorin me prend le cahier des mains et dessine. Il fait maintenant totalement clair dans la chambre. Un bonhomme avec les cheveux longs (Yasha) sort du château avec un gros toutou et un gros matou. Puis Kuro-pon me désigne les vêtements sur le lit, me montre le soleil, et sort de la chambre. _

_Nous allons partir. Maintenant. Je ne sais pas du tout vers quel endroit nous nous rendons. J'enfile en vitesse mes vêtements (noirs, comme ceux de Kuro-wanko) et prends le cahier. J'observe à nouveau le dessin du gros toutou qui aboie sur un gros bonhomme et je souris. On toque à la porte. On va partir. Je prends une pomme qui traînait là (au cas où on ne mangerait rien), puis j'attrape le cahier et le crayon et rejoins Kuro-pon dans le couloir._

_Maintenant je peux…_

_Maintenant je peux lui faire comprendre…_

…_que le seigneur Yasha est mort._

**

* * *

Jour 8 **

_Notre expédition, commencée la veille, semble se rendre dans l'endroit le plus désertique du pays. Yasha mène le train, Fye et moi suivons. On nous a donné des chevaux…drôles de bestioles en fait : on dirait plus un croisement entre un cheval, un renard, ou même un dragon, selon l'angle de vue. Mais ils se dirigent bien c'est l'essentiel. Tellement bien d'ailleurs que Fye passe beaucoup de temps à gribouiller des trucs dans son cahier. Bah, au moins ça l'occupe : même moi je m'ennuie, car Yasha n'est pas très bavard. Hier soir, par exemple, on a monté le campement, puis il est allé se coucher en nous plantant là. C'est à se demander pourquoi il nous a emmené. En plus, il ne veut même pas me dire où on va, et ça commence à m'énerver. Bon, on est bientôt sorti de la forêt, peut-être qu'à se moment-là on y verra plus clair, et autour de nous, et sur notre direction._

« Kurogané. »

_Yasha parle. Pour la première fois de la journée. Et il est midi passé. Ne surtout pas rater l'occasion._

« Oui ?

- Nous arrivons. »

_Enfin ! Après un jour et demi de marche, il était temps ! Fye me regarde, d'un air qui veut dire « je peux aussi savoir ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait ? ». Je me contente de lui accorder une ébauche de sourire, signifiant que tout va bien, et il hoche la tête._

_Nous sortons de la forêt et le soleil nous éblouis tous pendant quelques secondes. Une fois notre vue accommodée, nous reprenons la route vers le village qui se trouve juste à quelques mètres de nous._

_Les villageois sortent saluer leur seigneur, mais ne s'approche pas plus que ça quand ils nous observent, Fye et moi. Décidemment les habitants de ce pays sont bien hostiles. Yasha ne semble pas s'en préoccuper et continue d'avancer. Il s'arrête à la dernière maison du village. Il descend de cheval et je l'imite, suivit aussitôt par Fye qui, vu son allure pressée, n'a pas très envie de rester tout seul au milieu de tous ces gens. Et on le comprend._

_L'intérieur de cette maison ressemble à…à…à rien. C'est un capharnaüm immense, impossible à imaginer. Les animaux empaillés côtoient des piles de linge, qui elles-mêmes sont à côté de ce qui ressemble à des jouets. Et tant d'autres exemples comme ça. Ah, le propriétaire vient de faire son apparition._

« Bonjour, seigneur ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Occupes-toi du blond.

- Pardon ? »

_Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, c'est sorti tout seul. _

« Comment ça, s'occuper du blond ?

- Du calme, du calme, me répond Yasha. Monsieur que voici est linguiste.

- Ling…quoi ?

- Il connaît beaucoup de langues. Et je me suis dit que peut-être connaissait-il la langue de votre ami. Car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, une personne qui ne me comprend pas ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité. Rassuré ?

- Euh…oui…désolé. »

_Yasha sourit et discute de nouveau avec ce ling… quelque chose… Fye a l'air perplexe, et commence à griffonner sur son cahier. En deux ou trois traits, le dessin est fini, et il me le tend. Un gros matou qui a l'air …bizarre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a voulu dessiner comme émotion, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas de la joie. J'allais répondre, enfin dessiner quand…_

« Fye doit parler à cet homme. »

_Yasha a finit sa conversation et s'était retourné vers nous. _

« Je veux bien, je réponds, mais…comment…

- Eh bien, dessinez ! lâche Yasha. C'est apparemment une stratégie qui fonctionne, non ? »

_J'acquiesce, et tends ma main vers Fye. Il me donne le crayon (déjà bien usé, il en faudra bientôt un nouveau) et je commence à dessiner. D'abord un gros matou qui parle (plein de ronds sortent de sa bouche). Puis un gros toutou (quelle plaie ce surnom, mais il est quand même bien pratique, je dois l'avouer…) et un bonhomme avec les cheveux longs (Yasha) : ceux-là ont des carrés qui sortent de leurs bouches. Et enfin, vite fait, un caricature du vieux bonhomme en face de nous, qui parle avec des carrés, des triangles et d'autres formes. J'entoure ensuite le gros matou et le vieux bonhomme en les reliant par un trait. Fye, qui avait tout observé par-dessus mon épaule, me jette un regard interloqué. Il se désigne lui, puis sa gorge, puis enfin pointe le vieux du doigt. Je hoche la tête : il a compris. Le vieux lui fait signe de s'asseoir. _

« Pendant qu'ils essayeront de discuter, commence Yasha, nous avons plusieurs courses à faire.

- Quel genre de courses ?

- De la nourriture. _Il sourit_. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que le château est assez isolé. Nous nous faisons livrer le nécessaire pour une semaine. Mais avec deux bouches de plus, des courses s'imposent. »

_Et après, il faudra que je fasse les tâches ménagères…Même si sa logique est cohérente et que je dois dire qu'il a raison, ça m'énerve ! Moi, un ninja, aller faire des courses ! On aura tout vu…_

_Quelques heures et plusieurs sacoches remplies de nourriture plus tard, nous retournons chez ce linguiste (j'ai enfin saisi le mot). Lorsque nous entrons, le choc nous fait nous arrêter sur place. Le sol est jonché de livres, au moins une centaine, et sur la table où s'étaient installés Fye et l'autre, encore des livres. Fye soupire et tourne la tête vers nous, avec un sourire déçu, et le linguiste, derrière ses livres, est à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Yasha prend la parole._

« Alors non ?

- Non ! s'emporte le vieillard. Rien ! Ca ne ressemble à rien du tout ! Même en écoutant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la logique derrière ce langage ! A croire que cet homme vient d'un autre monde ! »

_Je réprime un sourire et me dirige vers Fye. Il feuillette des bouquins dont même moi, qui parle cette langue, je ne comprends pas le titre. Il garde la tête baissée, pourtant. Il a du beaucoup espérer de cette rencontre. Je me tourne vers le seigneur._

« Est-ce que nous rentrons maintenant ?

- Oui. Merci, linguiste. »

_Il lui donne une bourse pour le « dédommager du temps passé à effectuer cette tâche », et sort de la maison. Fye regarde la porte de sortie et se lève à son tour. Je lance un « au revoir » rapide au vieil homme, et quand je suis à l'extérieur, Fye est déjà sur son cheval, en train de dessiner._

_Notre cortège se remet en route, on a encore un peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche, et Yasha me fait savoir qu'il faut absolument qu'il soit au château demain soir, ce qui implique une courte nuit. Avant d'entrer dans la forêt, Fye range son crayon et son cahier. Ce n'était donc pas un dessin qu'il voulait me montrer. _

_Le trajet se fait dans le silence, tout comme à l'aller. De Yasha, ce silence paraît normal, mais j'ai l'impression que Fye est bizarre. Il sourit trop…de nouveau. Au moins à l'auberge il s'était énervé, et là maintenant, il fait de nouveau le clown. La nuit est tombée…Nous n'allons pas nous arrêter. Je verrai tout ça de nouveau quand il fera jour…Peut-être que le nuit me donne de drôle d'idées. _

_Oui, la nuit me donne des idées bizarres, me fait voir des choses bizarres. J'ai l'impression…j'ai cru voir…Fye pleurer._

* * *

MuZuN : voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que le jour 1 a été publié. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis rendez-vous je ne sais pas quand pour le troisième chapitre ! Laissez une review, laissez votre avis (j'aime, j'aime pas, comme ça ce serait mieux, etc…) ! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase !! A bientôt ! 


	3. Jours 9 à 15

…**Jours 9 à 15…**

**

* * *

****Jour 9**

**

* * *

  
**

_Nous sommes arrivés au château un peu avant midi._

_La route était longue : j'étais fatigué, déçu, et je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, on ne pouvait pas vraiment me voir. J'ai bien vu que Kuro-sama me regardait à un moment, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment vu._

_Je suis dans ma chambre, couché dans mon lit, emmitouflé dans ma couette : j'ai froid. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes (il faut bien aérer de temps en temps) mais le vent qui souffle dehors depuis très tôt ce matin est vraiment glacial. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je grelotte. Kuro-pon aussi a eu froid… Il dort. Je voulais lui montrer quelque chose, mais il dormait. _

_Moi je ne suis pas fatigué, je ne suis plus fatigué, j'ai juste froid. Je voulais lui montrer le dessin que j'ai fait hier, en sortant de chez ce vieux monsieur. Je me lève et reprends mon cahier. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce dessin…peut-être que j'en avais besoin. Les dessins, c'est le dernier moyen d'expression qu'il me reste (avec les gestes)… je dessine à présent comme je parlais avant : tout le temps, et je dessine tout et n'importe quoi. Du coup, hier sur mon cheval, j'ai dessiné ça : un gros matou triste. _

_Et quand j'ai fini ce dessin, dans la forêt, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pathétique : je me plains à travers mes dessins. Kurorin doit aussi avoir des raisons de râler, de se lamenter, mais lui ne va pas voir Yasha pour lui raconter ses soucis. Pourquoi est-ce que je montrerais ce dessin à Kuro-tan ? En plus, il doit déjà savoir dans quel état d'esprit je me trouve… Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si c'était quelque chose d'important. Alors je l'ai rangé, ce stupide dessin sur ce stupide cahier, dans la poche de mon manteau, et je n'ai rien dit._

_Je n'ai rien dit, mais mon cerveau n'a pas arrêté de réfléchir. Il a repensé à toutes les mauvaises choses qui m'étaient déjà arrivées depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, depuis mon arrivée au monde. Et il a fait exprès d'oublier toutes les choses positives, pour que je plonge vraiment, pour que je déprime, pour que je sois triste. _

_Je n'ai pas mangé à midi : mon estomac réclamait de la nourriture, mais mon esprit était comme bloqué. Ma main ne voulait pas prendre cette fourchette, ma bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et mes dents auraient de toute façon refusé de mâcher, au moins autant que j'aurai refusé d'avaler. Je suis allé dans ma chambre, je me suis couché tout habillé et j'ai dormi._

_J'ai dû m'assoupir une heure ou deux, tout au plus. Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel. Et je me suis réveillé avec l'envie de finalement montrer ce dessin à Kuro-chan. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Aucune idée…_

_Mais peu importe : il dormait. Je suis donc revenu ici, j'ai ouvert les fenêtres et je me suis recouché. Pas pour dormir, juste pour me reposer et regarder le vent dehors. _

_Juste pour regarder cette tempête s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que je me vide._

_

* * *

_**Jour 10**

**

* * *

  
**

_Fye est couché dans son lit depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Yasha dit que c'est le signe avant-coureur d'une dépression. Mouais… bon ça ne nous arrange pas. Déjà qu'on a du mal à communiquer, je ne vois pas comment résoudre ce problème. _

_Le déjeuner vient de se finir : Yasha a beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui… De Fye surtout. Il parle de lui, de son « passé douloureux »… comme s'il en savait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment vu son passé, quand il a mis sa main sur son front lors de notre première rencontre. Je m'en fous moi, je veux rien savoir, mais si ça continue comme ça cet abruti va mourir de faim. Bien sûr, à la fin du repas, Yasha m'a regardé en souriant d'un air niais tout en disant :_

« Ce plateau de nourriture n'ira pas tout seul dans la chambre de Fye, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne faire que ça : m'occuper de ce mage à la noix. Il faudrait qu'on me paye pour ça, ce serait plus logique. Quoi ? Pas altruiste moi ? Je me suis occupé de lui assez longtemps, mais là ça commence à faire long. En plus, je supporte pas les personnes qui baissent les bras, ou qui se laissent abattre pour des bêtises. C'est quoi son problème ? Ne plus pouvoir communiquer ? Il se sent seul ? Shaolan aussi se sent seul, mais lui ne reste pas au pieu pendant deux jours. Bon, en même temps il faut bien qu'il retrouve les plumes de sa princesse. Il a un but. C'est quoi le but de Fye ?_

_Fuir ?_

_C'est pas un but ça, c'est une solution provisoire en attendant d'être assez fort ou courageux pour accepter et faire face à son problème. Son type là, qu'il a laissé endormi, comme il avait dit._

_Ça doit être normal de dormir autant dans son monde._

_Mais maintenant, il faut qu'il se réveille._

_Je suis devant sa porte, avec le plateau de bouffe dans une main. Et même si je dois tout lui mettre de force au fond du gosier, il videra tout ce qu'il y a dessus. _

_Je toque… j'attends… je toque encore une fois…_

_Pas de réponse._

« Fye ? »

_J'ouvre la porte (il n'y a pas de clefs ici. C'est pratique, tout est toujours ouvert) et j'entre. _

_Le lit est défait au milieu de la pièce, et sur le sol traîne une quantité astronomique de dessins : il a arraché les pages de son cahier et les a exposées par terre. Ça forme une espèce de pyramide._

_Tout en bas de la pyramide, au moins une vingtaine de feuilles les unes à côté des autres représentent des canards, des gros et petits toutous, et des gros matous et des petits minous. Je reconnais quelques croquis qu'il avait fait dans cette auberge._

_Sur la ligne du dessus, une dizaine de dessins sont entreposés : des paysages. Je tourne la tête : c'est ce qu'il voit de sa fenêtre. C'est un drôle de style, tout est assez anguleux, mais c'est très ressemblant, en même temps. _

_Au-dessus de ces paysages, trois feuilles : la scène de l'auberge. Tout d'abord mon dessin, puis la version de Fye, et enfin le gros toutou qui aboie sur le gros bonhomme. Je souris un peu (je peux, personne ne me voit) : je suis fier de mon dessin, c'est bizarre. Mais cet aubergiste l'avait cherché aussi ! Il n'avait qu'à le nourrir… Quoique, non. S'il avait eu l'idée du poison ce jour-là, j'aurai trouvé un cadavre dans la chambre en rentrant. Et je m'énerve en pensant à ça… ça ne va pas être facile, pour aucun d'entre nous, de quitter les autres lorsque l'heure viendra. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Alors pas de stress inutile._

_Le dessin qui fait le sommet de la pyramide est un dessin que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne vois pas bien de là où je suis, alors je contourne toutes les feuilles pour arriver juste à côté. Je le prends ; c'est étrange, la feuille tremble un peu dans mes mains._

_Un gros matou triste à en mourir. _

_Des bruits inquiétants viennent de la salle de bain._

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_L'eau du bain est chaude sur ma peau. J'ouvre les yeux : mes cheveux flottent au-dessus de moi dans des mouvements très souples. C'est beau, on dirait qu'ils dansent._

_J'expire de l'air encore une fois, et de grosses bulles montent pour éclater à la surface de l'eau. Mes poumons sont presque vides maintenant, et je suis tout au fond de la baignoire._

_Si je ne remonte pas bientôt, je vais me noyer._

_Mais je me sens bien comme ça : il fait bien chaud, et je n'entends plus rien. Enfin si, encore des bruits diffus, mais ils sont tellement déformés que je n'y prête même plus attention. Et même si mes poumons me font un peu mal, et que je commence à vouloir remonter, une partie de moi n'en a pas envie._

_C'est pas très sympa ce que je fais là, n'empêche. Je vais laisser Kuro-tan tout seul. _

_Mais non, il ne sera pas seul, il peut parler avec Yasha et tous les habitants de ce pays._

_Et puis, Mokona finira bien par revenir, alors il retrouvera Shaolan et la petite Sakura, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin dans son pays, retrouver sa princesse Tomoyo. Finalement, c'est facile de se laisser partir. J'ai un peu mal à la tête maintenant, mes yeux sont grands ouverts, et ma gorge se serre de plus en plus. Elle a compris que l'air ne passera plus par là._

_Les bruits diffus autour de moi commencent à s'éloigner tout doucement. Des petits points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux qui regardent dans le vide. Mais soudain, un bruit fort se fait entendre et je sursaute. Mon premier réflexe a été d'aspirer. L'eau entre en moi et je sens que c'est la fin. Je ne peux plus bouger. Même si j'avais voulu changer d'avis, maintenant c'est trop tard. Le même bruit fort résonne de nouveau et l'eau frisonne. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer, je m'en vais. Avant de fermer les yeux une dernière fois, j'aperçois une forme noire au-dessus de moi._

_Et je suis tiré hors de l'eau._

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Fye, recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain, tousse très fort et recommence à respirer normalement. Mon rythme cardiaque aussi a repris son niveau normal. Cet enfoiré s'était enfermé en bloquant la porte avec un petit meuble. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour défoncer cette porte. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais dans le doute je l'ai tiré hors de l'eau et carrément jeté par terre. Et j'ai bien fait, vu toute l'eau qu'il a recrachée. Il tremble maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la toux ou s'il a froid, nu par terre. Je quitte ma position assise et me rends dans la chambre. Le dessin du gros matou triste prend toute sa signification maintenant. Je prends la couette sur son lit et je vais de nouveau dans la salle d'eau. Il ne tousse plus désormais, mais il est encore plus en boule et tremble toujours. Je pose la couverture sur son corps encore couvert de cicatrices dues au fait d'avoir été traîné par terre et je m'approche de la baignoire pleine._

_L'eau semble si calme maintenant. Mais elle a faillit tuer. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? On ne se suicide pas juste parce qu'on est un peu seul… Je plonge ma main dans l'eau et je tire sur le bouchon. Le niveau de l'eau descend doucement. Fye s'est emmitouflé dans la couverture et ne tremble plus tellement. Ses yeux regardent fixement devant lui : il a l'air d'avoir peur. _

« Fye ? »

_Il dirige lentement son regard vers moi. Il est triste et il a peur. Il a peur de moi, de ma réaction sans doute. Je pousse un soupir et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regarde attentivement tous mes faits et gestes. Peut-être que je devrais le frapper, mais le bleu qu'il va avoir sur son épaule suffit. Je l'ai sorti de là si violemment que lorsqu'il a atterri sur le sol il y a eu un craquement d'os sinistre. Mais rien n'est cassé, il bouge ses deux bras normalement. Donc je ne le frapperai pas. Il me regarde encore, d'un air un peu moins apeuré, mais toujours aussi triste. Je pivote : je suis assis en tailleur, Fye et la baignoire dans mon dos et la porte de la salle de bain gît au sol juste devant moi. D'ici, j'ai une vue directe sur les dessins en pyramide. Le gros matou semble s'imposer tout seul, je ne regarde que celui-là. Je sens Fye trembler de nouveau derrière moi. Je tends une main et la pose sur sa tête. Je le sens qui se raidit, puis, au bout d'un certain moment, sa tête descend se poser sur le sol. _

_L'après-midi sera longue…_

_

* * *

_**Jour 11**

**

* * *

  
**

_J'ai chaud…comme dans le bain. Peut-être que j'y suis encore. Peut-être que Kuro-pon ne m'a pas sorti de l'eau. Peut-être que je suis mort. Et cette chaleur… ce doit être l'enfer._

« Fye ? »

_J'ouvre les yeux : il n'y a pas d'eau. Juste le plafond bleu clair de ma chambre, dans le château de Yasha. Je tourne la tête ; Kuro-pon est là, dans un fauteuil. Il a une couverture sur lui. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ? Je me redresse doucement._

_Je comprends pourquoi j'avais bien chaud : j'ai au moins cinq couvertures sur moi, et je suis habillé…Kurorin a dû m'habiller. En revanche, il n'a pas refait mes pansements, et certaines plaies se sont rouvertes. Mais bon, tant qu'elles ne saignent pas, peu importe…_

_Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre derrière Kuro-pon. Il neige. Mais c'est une tempête ; ça doit faire un petit moment que c'est le déluge, parce que les arbres ont l'air bien mouillés. Et le vent les fait se tordre de telle façon qu'il est étonnant qu'ils soient encore debout._

_Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Kuro-tan. Il m'observe patiemment et semble attendre quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être qu'il attend que je lui parle. Oui… ça doit être ça. J'ouvre ma bouche ; il hausse un sourcil. Mais ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge, et ma voix aussi. Finalement je soupire, et lui aussi. Il baisse les yeux et croise les bras. Il réfléchit à quelque chose. A quoi ?_

_Le silence s'installe et je porte à nouveau mon regard sur la fenêtre. La neige s'est un peu calmée, mais le vent est toujours aussi fort…il torture les arbres. Un petit oiseau jaune et rouge est dehors, tout recroquevillé contre une grosse branche. Son bec est ouvert, il chante. Je ne l'entends pas… Il a du courage de chanter dans cette tempête. Personne ne peut l'entendre, mais il chante quand même. Et moi ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas émis un seul son, alors que Kurorin est là, dans ce fauteuil, et qu'il est prêt à m'écouter, à essayer de me comprendre, même si on ne parle pas la même langue._

_Je le regarde de nouveau : il a toujours l'air de réfléchir. Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air trop fâché contre moi. Quand il m'a tiré hors de la baignoire, j'étais soulagé de pouvoir respirer, mais en même temps je me sentais misérable et j'aurai préféré me noyer pour ne pas affronter la suite. Ensuite j'ai eu peur qu'il se fâche, et qu'il ne me pardonne jamais. Mais non. Kuro-pon s'est occupé de moi, il est resté à côté de moi, et aussi… dans la salle de bain…je l'ai vu…dans ses yeux… il y avait de la peur. Kuro-tan a eu peur pour moi._

_Il soupire encore une fois. Les soupirs de Kuro-pon sont presque imperceptibles, et surtout ils sont rares. Là, ça fait déjà deux fois en quelques minutes. Il lève sa tête et me regarde. Il a l'air de ne plus savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Puis il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite, pousse sa couverture de côté et se lève. Il se dirige vers la porte de la chambre et sort._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en va ? J'ai un moment de panique : je ne veux pas être seul maintenant, surtout pas maintenant…Je risque de recommencer. Je sors de dessous toutes mes couettes et je cours vers la porte. Je l'ouvre d'un seul coup._

« Kurorin ! »

_Je respire vite. J'ai eu peur qu'il s'en aille vraiment et que je me retrouve vraiment tout seul. Et je comprendrai qu'il m'en veuille parce que j'ai voulu lui faire la même chose._

_Mais il est resté devant ma porte. Il a attendu que je sorte, il savait que je le ferai. Il voulait que je me rende compte de la situation…_

« Kurorin… »

_Il esquisse un sourire et pose ses mains sur mes épaules… Il me fait pivoter et me pousse de nouveau vers ma chambre. Il referme la porte et marche vers le fauteuil où il a dû passer la nuit à me veiller. Il sort le cahier (enfin, ce qu'il en reste, vu que je l'ai un peu déchiré) et une feuille qu'il me tend. C'est le dessin qu'il avait fait pour me dire que ce vieil homme me comprendrait peut-être. Mais le gros matou parle en ronds, et le gros toutou et tous les autres parlent avec des carrés. Puis Kuro-pon me met le cahier sous le nez. Il y a un nouveau dessin. Kuro-sama va s'asseoir pendant que je tente de comprendre. Un gros matou qui parle en ronds… puis, en dessous, un gros toutou qui parle en carrés en montrant quelque chose au matou…et le matou parle en carrés… Je lève mes yeux vers le vrai gros toutou : il est assis à la table et m'attends…_

_Que la leçon commence…_

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

_Fye s'est endormi, la tête sur la table. Je crois que sa tentative de suicide l'a beaucoup fatigué. Après tout, c'est normal, c'était hier. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que si j'avais râlé un peu plus longtemps, si j'avais traîné un peu plus pour lui apporter son repas, il ne serait déjà plus là. Et ça me fait me sentir coupable. Parce que je n'ai pas su prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Pourtant, je l'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, même tout le pays doit l'avoir vu…mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'ai juste râlé, parce que je devais m'occuper de lui… alors que ça n'est pas si terrible après tout : ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment autre chose à faire. _

_Et c'est seulement notre onzième jour dans ce pays. Bon, pour moi ça a été plus facile, mais en me mettant deux secondes à la place de Fye, à ne pas pouvoir communiquer, à savoir que tout le monde me déteste parce que je suis différent, que l'on a essayé de m'empoisonner, que l'on m'a traîné par terre sur plusieurs kilomètres… c'est certain que ça use le moral, aussi fort que l'on soit. En plus, moi j'arrive et je lui donne un espoir, l'espoir que peut-être on pourra se comprendre grâce à un traducteur…Tout ça pour rien. Et tout ça par ma faute._

_Alors oui, je comprends que pour un esprit déjà torturé, le suicide ait pu être une solution. Mon rôle maintenant est simplement de veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise jamais. _

_Je regarde de nouveau Fye : il semble apaisé quand il dort, car il respire profondément et calmement. Ça fait plaisir à voir, même si ça ne durera pas longtemps. On ouvre la porte derrière moi : Yasha._

« Alors, Kurogané, comment va-t-il ? »

_Je regarde notre hôte : lui aussi avait eu l'air bouleversé quand je lui ai annoncé que Fye avait voulu se suicider. Il le savait désemparé, mais pas à ce point, m'avoua-t-il. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée des leçons pour que Fye puisse au moins dire quelques mots, et se sentir moins inutile. Il avait parlé de le revaloriser, et d'autres choses comme ça. Et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il avait l'air tellement expert dans le domaine, il avait eu un sourire triste, et était parti sans donner de réponse. Encore un mystère…_

« Il va mieux, _je réponds_. Les leçons sont difficiles, mais je pense que ça devrait aller de mieux en mieux.

- Bien. Je venais aussi vous prévenir que nous allons dîner. Peut-être Fye voudra-t-il se joindre à nous. »

_Puis il a fait demi-tour, laissant la porte ouverte. Je me tourne vers la table où nous avons travaillé toute la journée. Fye dort encore, je ne sais pas si je dois le réveiller ou le laisser dormir. En même temps, je n'ai plus très envie de le laisser seul. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, il n'a pas mangé depuis au moins deux jours, voire trois… Il faut qu'il se nourrisse._

« Fye ? »

_Je le secoue doucement par l'épaule, mais rien n'y fait. J'essaye une deuxième fois, mais tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un petit gémissement. Il soulève ensuite sa tête de la table, la tourne vers moi tout en continuant de dormir. Son visage est détendu, mais des larmes ont coulé le long de ses joues, collant ses cheveux blonds sur toute une moitié de son visage. Il est encore fragile, même s'il s'efforce de ne rien montrer. Mais comme tout le monde, il est humain, et quand il dort, il ne peut plus rien cacher. Je repousse doucement ses cheveux derrière son oreille, qu'il puisse respirer normalement, il frissonne un peu…et ouvre les yeux._

« Kurorin ?

- Fye…_c'est le moment de mettre nos leçons en pratique…_manger ? »

_Il se redresse doucement et essuie son visage, l'air un peu surpris et gêné. Puis il me regarde tout en réfléchissant, et me dit :_

« Oui…merci. »

* * *

**Jour 12**

**

* * *

  
**

_Lorsque je me réveille, Kuro-pon ronfle encore à l'autre bout de la chambre. Depuis ma bêtise avec la baignoire, il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle… et j'aime autant ça, je me sens plus rassuré. Malgré tout, je sais que je ne dois pas trop m'habituer à cette situation… Premièrement, parce que c'est comme ça, ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, et dès que je saurai à peu près me débrouiller avec langue de ce pays, il faudra que Kurogané arrête de me chaperonner. Deuxièmement, le canapé sur lequel dort Kuro-tan n'a vraiment pas l'air solide, et je pense que d'ici une semaine tout au plus, il rendra l'âme, et Kurorin rejoindra sa chambre pour pouvoir dormir correctement. En plus, il ne dit rien, mais tous ces étirements dès le réveil, c'est plus parce que les ressorts de ce canapé lui trouent le dos que pour garder la forme. La tempête de neige fait toujours rage dehors, mais on peut voir que le jour vient à peine de se lever. Tout est blanc, étincelant, et craquant, et ce serait très agréable de pouvoir sortir, mais le vent est tellement mauvais que j'ai même renoncé à ouvrir les fenêtres._

_Je sors de sous mes couvertures à contrecœur, mais il faut que je réveille Kurorin. Hier soir, après avoir dîné avec Yasha, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait être réveillé en même temps que moi. Je suppose qu'il y a encore pas mal de travail qui nous attend aujourd'hui._

_Il a arrêté de ronfler. Comme toujours, il est allongé sur le dos, une de ses mains repose sur son torse, tandis que l'autre pend paresseusement par terre. Je m'assois au sol à côté du vieux canapé et de la main de Kurogané._

« Kurorin ? _Comment on dit déjà?…Ah oui ! _Bonjour ! »

_Il ouvre lentement ses yeux noirs et les pose sur moi._

« Bonjour, Fye. »

_Puis il commence à se redresser, et je me lève pour lui laisser de la place. Mais en même temps que je crois entendre un « crac » sinistre, il m'attrape par la main et m'empêche de partir. Je me retourne pour le regarder : il n'est pas tout à fait redressé, pas tout à fait allongé non plus, et surtout il a l'air bizarre, son visage est un peu crispé, ainsi que tout son corps. Sa main m'empoigne si fortement que ça me fait un peu mal, et il m'attire vers lui. Je me mets à genoux devant lui, l'air interrogateur, quand soudain il ferme les yeux et fronce très fort les sourcils : il souffre. Je soulève alors les couvertures pour essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas, mais je ne remarque rien d'inhabituel. Soudain, je vois une petite tache rouge se former sous l'aisselle de Kurorin, tache qui grandit trop vite à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je soulève alors un peu le torse du ninja, et je découvre ce qui était à l'origine de ce bruit sinistre…_

…_un ressort a sauté, et est venu se planter dans l'épaule de Kurogané._

_J'agis alors sans plus réfléchir, car déjà le sang coule par terre. Je monte sur le canapé, à califourchon sur Kuro-tan, et je me penche vers lui, pour que je puisse passer mon bras gauche dans le bas de son dos, tout en appuyant mon torse contre le sien. Je le soulève doucement et j'attrape le ressort de ma main libre pour le soulever en même temps et ne pas l'arracher trop brutalement. Ça y est ! Kurogané est en position assise. Apparemment, ça lui fait un peu moins mal comme ça, parce qu'il a rouvert les yeux. Je descends de Kuro-pon et me place sur le canapé derrière lui. Le ressort a pénétré très profondément dans la chair, ça ne devrait pas être facile. Je pose ma main droite sur l'épaule droite du ninja, et avec ma main gauche, je commence à faire doucement sortir le ressort. Je sens Kurogané qui se raidit, mais il ne se plaint pas. J'essaye au maximum d'extraire ce ressort comme il est entré, mais à chaque petit mouvement du sang s'écoule de la plaie. Sous moi, le vieux canapé craque de façon assez inquiétante… Le ressort est presque complètement extrait maintenant. Je tire une dernière fois dessus, et me retrouve avec le ressort ensanglanté dans la main. Kuro-pon s'offre un soupir de soulagement, et c'est tout son corps qui se détend. _

_Je jette le ressort par terre et me lève en vitesse du canapé, avant qu'un autre n'explose, et je prends Kurogané sous les aisselles. Il me regarde d'un air surpris, mais je lui fais comprendre d'un regard qu'il doit me suivre. Il pose ses pieds au sol et je le soulève du plus fort que je peux, pour qu'il soit debout. Il chancelle et s'affale de tout son poids contre moi, il faut dire que j'ai agi très vite dans toute cette histoire, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir. Je l'empoigne bien fort sous sa blessure qui saigne encore et le sert contre moi pour le tenir bien droit, et éviter qu'on ne tombe tous les deux. Son bras gauche est ankylosé à cause de la blessure, mais il se raccroche à mon épaule avec son bras valide. J'ai mon oreille juste contre son cœur, et je l'entends qui bat très vite et irrégulièrement. Mais au fur et à mesure, son rythme cardiaque redevient calme, et quand il est enfin un peu stabilisé, je m'écarte de Kurorin tout doucement. Il a l'air encore un peu chamboulé, et regarde le ressort à nos pieds. Soudain, quatre craquements nous font sursauter tous les deux, et nous tournons dans le même effroi nos regards vers le vieux canapé…Quelques secondes de plus, et Kurogané aurait eu deux ressorts de plus dans le dos, un autre dans une jambe et le dernier dans le crâne. _

_Nous restons quelques secondes prostrés dans cette position, puis Kurogané me souffle un « merci » épuisé. Je me rends alors compte qu'il est très pâle. Je le pousse doucement vers mon lit et je le fais s'allonger sur le côté. Il me dit un mot que je ne comprends pas, alors je lui désigne la porte et je dis « Yasha », avant de sortir en courant chercher de l'aide._

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Le médecin est enfin sorti de la chambre. Yasha discute quelques secondes avec lui, puis se retourne en me souriant : apparemment, tout va bien. Yasha dit au revoir au médecin ; je l'imite. Le médecin a l'air surpris et il semble assez contrarié que je lui adresse la parole, puisqu'il me regarde avec des yeux remplis de haine avant de s'en aller. Yasha pousse un soupir. Mais bon, nous pouvons enfin rentrer dans la chambre._

_Kurogané est allongé dans mon lit, il dort. Le médecin a dû lui donner quelque chose pour qu'il se rendorme. Je me penche pour observer son visage : il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Je suis un peu rassuré. Yasha est en train d'examiner le canapé avec un air très ennuyé et contrarié. Puis il va vers le couloir, et d'après le ton de sa voix, je devine qu'il appelle quelqu'un. Un soldat arrive quelques secondes plus tard et, sur un ordre de Yasha, emporte le canapé hors de la chambre. Yasha se tourne alors vers moi et me parle, mais tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre ce sont les mots « Fye », « dormir », « Kurogané », et « pardon ». Le reste m'échappe complètement. Il doit le remarquer, et me fait signe de laisser tomber. Je souris, et je regarde la table de travail. Vu que Kurogané dort, et que Yasha est réveillé…_

« Yasha ? »

_Il me regarde, l'air surpris. C'est vrai que c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je lui adresse la parole (la première fois c'était tout à l'heure, et j'ai juste dit « Kurogané »), et c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son nom. Je souris, et continue, avec les mots que Kurorin m'a appris hier, tout en désignant la table._

« Apprendre…s'il vous plaît… »

* * *

**Jour 13**

**

* * *

  
**

« Non ! »

_T'as beau me dire « non », Fye, je ne te lâche pas encore. OK, t'es plus en forme qu'avant, mais t'es toujours encore un peu fragile : tu pleures encore en dormant, je l'ai vu quand tu t'es endormi cette après-midi. Alors même si t'es pas d'accord, cette nuit, je reste dans ta chambre.Déjà que t'as dormi dans mon pieu la nuit dernière, maintenant tu ne t'échappes plus.  
_

« Je... reste… ici… »

_J'ai dit ça en désignant mon matelas au pied du lit (sans ressorts) avec mon air le plus déterminé. Même Tomoyo perdait son assurance face à ce regard. Mais apparemment, pas Fye. Il me répète encore « non » … pourquoi Yasha lui a-t-il appris ce mot ? Et qui sait ce qu'il lui a appris d'autre pendant que j'étais dans les vapes. N'empêche que, je ne sais pas ce que m'a donné ce médecin exactement, mais c'était rudement efficace : je n'ai plus mal, la plaie a quasiment déjà complètement cicatrisé (alors que d'après Yasha, elle était très profonde) et je suis complètement remis. Avec cette potion, plus de convalescence après une blessure. Mais bon, comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Alors lorsque Yasha m'a rapporté un autre canapé, je l'ai remballé, et je suis allé moi-même à la réserve me choisir le matelas le plus con qui existe : rien dedans que du rembourrage mou !_

_D'un coup, Fye se jette sur le matelas et s'emmitoufle dans la couverture que j'avais ramenée. Je commence à râler quand il se redresse et désigne son lit. Il a un grand sourire lorsqu'il m'annonce._

« Kurorin dormir lit »

_Alors tout ce cirque pour ça ? C'est lui qui me materne maintenant. Il se couche complètement sur le matelas par terre et fait semblant de ronfler. Je souris ; il redevient un peu le clown qu'il était avant de venir dans ce pays. Je dis pas que c'est vraiment une bonne chose, mais au moins il reprend un peu du poil de la bête. Je soupire et, en allant me coucher dans le lit de Fye, je donne un petit coup de pied gentil dans le matelas, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il m'embête quand même. Je me glisse sous les couvertures et ferme les yeux. Fye a arrêté de faire semblant de ronfler, et je l'entends respirer de plus en plus calmement. Je suis moi-même en train de m'endormir quand Fye murmure mon nom…_

« Kurogané ?

- Hm ?

- Bonne nuit… »

_Sûrement encore un des apprentissages de Yasha. Je souris intérieurement : c'est vrai que tous les soirs, il me souhaitait bonne nuit, et je dois avouer que ce rituel m'avait un peu manqué, même si au début je ne savais exactement ce qui manquait. Mais c'était ça. Le simple fait de se souhaiter bonne nuit était devenu habituel et quasiment obligatoire_ _maintenant. Je me redresse dans le lit pour le regarder… il dort déjà, il a sûrement parlé en dormant. Je lui réponds quand même, et je m'endors._

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit lorsque j'entends Fye qui pleure. Comme je l'avais dit, il n'est pas encore complètement en forme. Je me redresse et je me retourne carrément dans le lit. Du coup, j'ai les pieds sur l'oreiller et je sors la couette de sous le matelas pour avoir de l'air, et surtout pour pouvoir observer Fye sur le matelas par terre. _

_Je le savais, il pleure en dormant. Il se contient quand il est éveillé, mais la nuit ça doit sortit tout seul. Il ne pleurait pas la nuit avant ce monde-ci, donc ce sont donc bien tous ces évènements récents qui lui ont mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il est complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme devant la baignoire après que je l'ai sorti de l'eau. Je ne suis pas sûr avec le manque de lumière, mais il me semble qu'il tremble un peu. Soudain, il est comme secoué d'un spasme et se recroqueville encore plus. Je pose tout doucement ma main sur sa tête, histoire de le calmer un peu. A force de mal dormir toutes les nuits, il se réveille complètement épuisé, et il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça. Je crois que ma main sur son front le calme effectivement, parce qu'il commence à se détendre. Sur son cou, je vois encore un pansement. C'est vrai qu'avec sa tentative de suicide ratée, presque toutes ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes, et on avait dû refaire les bandages. _

_Et soudain, je me demande pourquoi le médecin ne lui a pas donné le même remède qu'à moi ? Mon dos a guéri en vingt-quatre heures d'une blessure grave et profonde, alors les coupures de Fye auraient aussi pu être effacées en un rien de temps, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que cela dure…Ce médecin doit faire partie des villageois qui veulent voir Fye mort et exposé en place publique comme un trophée. Yasha m'avait assuré que Fye serait en sécurité ici, mais apparemment il n'a quand même pas droit aux mêmes traitements que moi. Il faudra que je lui en touche un mot demain matin. Pour l'instant, et vu que Fye est calmé, je peux retourner dormir. J'enlève ma main du front de Fye, et je remarque qu'il est réveillé et qu'il me regarde. Je le regarde un instant ; je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réveille, j'ai fait le plus doucement possible…_

_Soudain, il tremble à nouveau. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il a l'air complètement calmé maintenant… Mais d'un coup, l'évidence me saute aux yeux : il s'est complètement recroquevillé dans sa couverture sous le coup du spasme… Il a froid. Il faut dire aussi que depuis l'épisode de la baignoire, il dormait dans ce lit avec toute une tonne de couvertures, et que là forcément, un seul drap ça fait un peu léger. Je soupire et me retourne dans le lit pour avoir de nouveau la tête sur l'oreiller, puis j'écarte les deux bras : ça ira. Alors je sors de sous les couvertures (brrr, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud) et je me dirige vers Fye. _

_Il est toujours couché et me regarde, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. Je lui tends mes mains :_

« Viens »

_Il hésite un peu (il ne doit pas connaître ce mot-là) mais finit par attraper mes mains. Une fois debout, je le pousse sur le lit et lui balance les couvertures dessus. Il commence à vouloir protester, mais je dis « non » le premier, puis je contourne le lit pour aller de l'autre côté et me glisse sous les couvertures à mon tour. Ce lit est vraiment énorme… si on voulait, on pourrait encore rajouter Sakura et Shaolan (bon, on serait un peu serrés, mais en se couchant bien on tiendrait à quatre dedans). Je me couche sur le dos, comme d'habitude, et je tourne la tête vers Fye. Il frissonne encore un peu, mais je vois qu'il se réchauffe assez vite. Il a déjà les yeux fermés, et commence à respirer de plus en plus doucement. Il faut que je fasse vite._

« Fye ? »

_Tout son visage est enfoui sous les couvertures, mis à part ses yeux qu'il ouvre lentement (ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs tout gonflés par la fatigue et les larmes). Fye tourne la tête et me regarde._

« Oui ?

- Bonne nuit »

_Je vois ses yeux qui s'écarquillent de surprise, puis ils s'étirent doucement, signe que Fye me sourit lorsqu'il me répond._

« Bonne nuit, Kurorin. »

_Je sais que la nuit sera courte, et que beaucoup de travail nous attend encore demain, mais je suis de moins en moins sur le qui-vive. Après tout, nous sommes dans le château d'un seigneur… Quoi de plus sécurisant ? Et même la tempête de neige qui dure depuis deux jours maintenant ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela. _

_Ici, nous sommes à l'abri ; je peux dormir tranquille._

_

* * *

_**Jour 14**

**

* * *

  
**

_La tempête s'est arrêtée, et le ciel est à nouveau dégagé. Je revois enfin le soleil, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus aperçu avec toute cette neige. Le paysage semble apaisé, et même s'il fait tellement froid que rien ne fond, la lumière du jour me réchauffe quand même un peu, intérieurement du moins, parce que je suis encore dans mon lit, bien à l'abri sous les couvertures. Il doit être presque midi, mais je m'en fous, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de là. D'ailleurs, Kurorin ne s'est pas encore levé non plus ; je sens son bras contre mon dos. Je crois que si Kuro-tan ne m'avait pas réveillé cette nuit, je me serais réveillé ce matin complètement gelé ! Le pire, c'est que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais froid avant qu'il ne me jette dans le lit…_

_Je me tourne sur le flanc, de l'autre côté pour pouvoir regarder Kuro-pon. Il dort vraiment. Je ne vais pas le réveiller, je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas, vu qu'il ne m'a rien spécifié hier soir. Son visage est moins rude quand il dort, comme si tout danger était aboli. Je referme les yeux tout en décidant de rester couché jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille… Je ne suis pas pressé._

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Encore cet aubergiste ! Pourquoi faut-il que je rêve de lui toutes les nuits ? En plus, à chaque fois, je revois le plateau empoisonné, et ça me met dans une colère terrible. Puis je me retrouve dans une pièce sans issues, avec plein de canards sur les murs, sauf que les canards sortent du papier peint pour venir me lacérer le dos. Et j'ai tellement mal que j'en crie et que j'en pleure… Je ferme les yeux dans mon rêve, tandis que les canards continuent de mettre mon dos en charpies… et lorsque je les rouvre, je suis tout seul dans une forêt noire, devant moi se trouve une baignoire remplie d'eau. Je me rapproche, et je me vois dedans, mort, les yeux grands ouverts. J'essaye de me sortir de là, mais je n'y arrive pas, la baignoire s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que je tente de l'atteindre. Soudain, la forêt s'évapore et je me sens tomber dans une chute vertigineuse, mais je n'arrive pas à crier, et des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux tandis que je tombe de plus en plus bas… et je sens que quelque chose s'accroche à mon épaule… de plus en plus fort._

_Je me réveille dans un sursaut. Kurogané arrête alors de me secouer, mais laisse sa main posée sur mon épaule, au-dessus des couvertures. Mes joues sont mouillées, comme à chaque réveil, et je me dépêche d'enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller; j'aimerais autant éviter qu'il me voie comme ça, tout en sachant qu'il devait me secouer parce que je pleurais, et que donc il a déjà vu ce que je veux lui cacher. Je l'entends soupirer et d'un coup, l'oreiller disparaît et ma tête tombe à plat sur le matelas. Je me fais un peu mal au nez. Je tourne la tête vers le voleur d'oreiller ; il me regarde en souriant doucement. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Ce n'est pas drôle… J'oublie mon visage mouillé et me redresse : nous sommes maintenant couchés face à face, comme pour commencer un duel. Lui sourit toujours…_

« Pourquoi ? »

_Là, il ne sourit plus… Il a l'air surpris et ne comprend sûrement pas ce que j'entends par ce « pourquoi », mais Yasha m'a juste appris ce mot, pas à dire « sourire »… Alors je souris moi-même en montrant mon visage, puis je désigne son visage et répétant…_

« Pourquoi ? »

_Ça y est. Il a compris, et du coup, il recommence à sourire. Il hausse alors les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il ne savait pas, ou que ça n'était pas important, puis me renvoie l'oreiller en plein visage. Je l'entends rire doucement. Je suis tellement surpris que j'enlève le plus vite possible l'oreiller de ma tête pour le regarder. Il rit vraiment, tout doucement, comme s'il était timide, ou qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude… Et c'est tellement inhabituel que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il pivote, sort du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain…_

_Quand je raconterai à Mokona que j'ai vu Kurorin rire, il ne me croira jamais !_

_Je me lève aussi, m'assois à notre table de travail, mais il fait assez frais. Je retourne vers le lit et prends une couverture, je m'enveloppe dedans, et retourne m'asseoir. Kuro-tan sort de la salle de bain et viens s'asseoir aussi. Je lui souris, et répète la phrase que Yasha m'a apprise hier :_

« Au travail ! »

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Kurogané est parti voir Yasha depuis au moins trois heures maintenant, et je sens que tout le château est en alerte. Il y règne une tension lourde, et je ne sais pas ce qui la provoque. Pourtant, personne n'est arrivé ou parti du château, tout est exactement comme ce matin au réveil. Mais plus on se rapprochait du soir, plus tout le monde était tendu, comme sur le qui-vive. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était à cause de la pleine lune qui commençait à se former, mais une pleine lune, même si elle peut créer une certaine tension, ne peut pas créer une tension comme celle-là. Je suis tellement perturbé que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur les nouveaux mots que j'ai appris aujourd'hui…Tant pis, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe._

_Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle à manger…personne. Je vais alors vers la grande salle principale, celle où nous avons vu Yasha pour la première fois. Yasha…dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez lui. Je n'ai pas découvert tout de suite ce que c'était, mais après qu'il m'ait posé son index sur mon front, j'ai su. Il était froid, et complètement dépourvu de vie. Yasha est mort, et son esprit continue d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Kurogané ne peut pas percevoir ses choses-là, et je n'ai pas encore les moyens de lui annoncer ce que je sais, mais dès que je pourrais, je le ferai…Heureusement, cet esprit de Yasha n'est pas maléfique. Il a juste une tâche à terminer, je ne sais pas laquelle, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il disparaisse une fois cette tâche accomplie._

_J'ouvre les portes de la grande salle. Ils sont là, Kurorin et Yasha, en pleine discussion. Yasha a l'air serein, mais Kuro-tan a l'air plus embêté. Yasha me voit et me fais signe d'approcher. Je me place à côté de Kurogané et j'écoute, tout en sachant que je ne comprendrais rien, ou alors pas grand' chose. L'atmosphère est tendue. Ils parlent longtemps, puis Kurogané pousse un soupir et s'en va, sans même m'accorder un regard. Je regarde Yasha d'un air interrogateur… il m'offre un sourire et me fait signe d'aller rejoindre Kurogané._

_Je sors dans le couloir, mais je ne le vois déjà plus. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, peut-être qu'il est revenu là-bas ? Je monte les escaliers qui surplombent le hall, et je vois en contrebas les hommes de mains de Yasha, tous en train de mettre une sorte d'armure noire…presque tous ont noué un ruban sur leur front. On dirait qu'ils s'apprêtent à partir au combat. Je presse le pas, et entre dans ma chambre : vide. Peut-être dans sa chambre ? Je continue le long du corridor jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Kurogané, une dizaine de portes plus loin. J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur. Je toque, mais personne ne me répond. Je frappe une nouvelle fois, et n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, j'entre._

_Kurorin est en train de vêtir la même armure que les autres soldats dans le hall. J'ouvre grands mes yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se tourner vers moi. Il semble à la fois déterminé et résigné. Est-ce qu'il va aller se battre avec les soldats ? Et contre quoi, ou qui ? Je n'y comprends rien…_

« Kurorin ? »

_Il attrape un ruban et se dirige vers moi. Quand il est tout près, il me saisit par le bras et m'entraîne dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivés, il me lâche et va s'asseoir à notre table de travail et commence un dessin. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, et j'attends patiemment qu'il ait terminé. _

_Il me montre son dessin : un grand bonhomme avec les cheveux longs (Yasha) parle avec le gros toutou. Ensuite, Kurogané me montre un dessin où des gens se battent. Puis il entoure le gros toutou et Yasha, puis fait une flèche qui va vers la scène de guerre. Il va donc bien se battre._

« Pourquoi ? »

_Kuro-tan semble embêté par ma question. Soit parce qu'il ne sait pas comment il pourrait m'expliquer ça, soit tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaît pas la réponse lui-même. Je me lève et me poste juste derrière lui, et j'appuie sur sa blessure. Mais il n'a plus mal du tout…il ne fronce même pas les sourcils…il est malheureusement bien en état de se battre. Je lui prends alors la feuille et le crayon des mains et dessine un gros matou au milieu de la bataille, à côté du gros toutou et de Yasha. Kurorin me dit « non », mais je dis « oui », et il s'énerve. C'est alors lui qui, cette fois, appuie fort sur mon dos encore meurtri, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Kurorin soupire, puis pose sa main sur ma tête et frotte tellement fort qu'il me décoiffe et me fait des nœuds dans les cheveux. J'essaye de me recoiffer, mais j'ai du mal à lever les bras maintenant, j'ai de nouveau mal aux épaules…c'est malin. Entre temps, Kurogané a noué le ruban autour de sa tête. Il y a une lune dessinée dessus. Il se dirige alors vers la salle de bain et se regarde dans le miroir, puis pousse un grognement, et enlève le ruban. Il essaye de le remettre, et grogne à nouveau. _

_Je vais voir. De toute évidence, la petite lune est censée se trouver au milieu du front, mais dès qu'il noue le ruban derrière sa tête, la lune part vers le côté…Ah là là…Je lui arrache le ruban des mains (alors qu'il allait recommencer pour la quatrième fois) et je me place derrière lui. Il est plus grand que moi, et je dois lever les bras pour lui passer le ruban par-dessus la tête. Il se laisse faire. Il attrape le ruban et le place correctement sur son front, puis pose un doigt sur la lune pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Je peux alors nouer correctement le ruban derrière son crâne. J'ai encore un peu mal aux épaules, et quand je baisse les bras, j'ai l'impression qu'une de mes plaies re-saigne. J'essaye de regarder dans le miroir, en me plaçant à côté de Kuro-pon, et effectivement : une petite tâche rouge s'est formée entre mes omoplates. Je soupire, ainsi que Kurorin, puis il me dit « attends » (c'est un mot qu'on a appris cette après-midi), et sort de la chambre._

_Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un verre rempli d'un liquide bleuté. Il me le tend, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, alors je n'ai pas trop envie de boire ça. Il me montre son dos, puis le verre, et ensuite mon dos, puis à nouveau le verre. Peut-être que ça peut me faire guérir plus vite. J'avale l'étrange mixture et je me sens fatigué. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, et je sens que Kurorin me pousse vers le lit. Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir, il va partir je ne sais pas où, et je ne sais pas combien de temps, et avec Yasha en plus ! Yasha qui est mort ! Quand je me réveillerai, je serai seul dans ce château, et je sais que tout ceux ici ne sont pas gentils comme Yasha…Mais je suis déjà en train de m'endormir quand j'entends Kurogané prononcer un vague « pardon »…_

_

* * *

_**Jour 15**

**

* * *

  
**

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui donner ce breuvage, maintenant il me fait la gueule ! Bon, au moins il est guéri de toutes ses blessures…N'empêche qu'il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois de toute la journée..._

_Quand nous sommes rentrés au beau milieu de la nuit, je l'ai vu qui regardait par la fenêtre. Mais quand j'ai voulu aller le voir, il s'était recouché dans son lit et faisait semblant de dormir. Moi, j'étais trop crevé pour tenter quoi que ce soit, alors je suis allé me coucher…dans ma chambre. Je me suis réveillé vers midi, et je ne l'ai pas croisé jusque vers quinze heures : il était en train de discuter (oui, enfin, de dessiner) avec Yasha. Puis il y a eu le repas du soir, où il m'a semblé être devenu transparent. _

_Et maintenant, la nuit va bientôt commencer à tomber, en plus, ce soir, la lune est pleine : il faudra bientôt que je retourne me battre, aux côtés de Yasha. C'est vrai que je commençais un peu à rouiller, mais bon…d'habitude je ne prends pas parti quand une guerre est déjà amorcée, je laisse les deux camps se débrouiller…Mais Yasha me demande ça comme service, en réponse à son hospitalité, du coup je n'étais pas trop en mesure de refuser._

_Je toque encore une fois à la porte de la chambre de Fye…Comme les dix fois d'avant, je n'obtiens pas de réponse…Mais cette fois-ci, je dois vraiment lui parler. Les soldats d'Ashura sont assez redoutables, et juste au cas où, je n'aimerais pas partir fâché. J'entre…_

_Personne. Tout a l'air calme. Mon premier réflexe est de jeter un œil vers la porte de la salle de bain… elle est ouverte, et je ne vois personne dedans. Juste au cas où, j'y entre, mais il n'est pas là, tout va bien. Je sors, et je le vois, là, à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il est en armure, et dans ses bras, il tient la mienne. Je fronce les sourcils, mais lui me sourit. Il fait quelques pas pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce, puis me lance tout mon équipement. Je pose tout ça à terre et me rapproche. Il continue de sourire. Je lui montre son armure, d'un air qui veut dire « Où tu as eu ça ? Enlève-la tout de suite ! », et il sourit de plus belle. Il met alors sa main sur son torse, tapote son armure en disant « Yasha ». Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui._

_Fye passe alors derrière moi et se penche pour ramasser mon armure et me la remet entre les bras._

« Vite, Kurorin… »

_Puis il désigne le soleil qui est presque couché maintenant, la pleine lune va bientôt apparaître. Je ne sais ce qu'ils se sont racontés avec Yasha, mais apparemment il a compris qu'on irait se battre les soirs où la lune est pleine, ainsi qu'un jour avant, et un jour après. Trois jours de combat tous les vingt-huit jours. Parce que, Yasha m'avait dit, c'est à ce moment-là que la puissance de la lune peut nous emporter là-haut. Les combats peuvent avoir lieu uniquement à partir du moment où la lune se lève, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son zénith, alors nous reviendrons ici automatiquement. Et maintenant, cet empoté de magicien a décidé de venir avec nous. Bah, en même temps hier il était blessé, j'avais une excuse pour le laisser là…Mais maintenant, grâce à moi et à la super potion, il est sur pieds, et je ne trouve plus rien à argumenter pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Tant pis pour moi, et pour lui surtout. Il ne faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre s'il est de nouveau blessé. _

_Je soupire, et commence à enfiler mon armure. Pendant ce temps, Fye va dans la salle de bain et se met le ruban sur la tête. Le sien est noir, avec une lune blanche, l'inverse du mien. Putain, il y arrive du premier coup lui, à foutre cette lune au milieu du front ! Je finis de mettre mon armure et je prends ce satané ruban entre les mains. Mais Fye pose ses mains sur les miennes en souriant, prend le bout de tissu et se place derrière moi. Après tout, si il a envie de le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le laisserais pas. Et en plus, ça m'évitera de recommencer plusieurs fois. Je pose mon doigt sur la lune, bien au milieu de mon front, comme hier soir, et il fait un nœud bien solide. Je me retourne et lui souris, puis je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne dans le hall. Si ce crétin veut se battre, qu'il se choisisse au moins une arme efficace.  
_

_Dans le hall, les soldats de Yasha sont presque tous prêts à partir au combat. Je passe une petite porte, tout en continuant de tenir Fye. Nous voici dans l'armurerie. Je me dirige sans hésiter vers l'épée que je portais déjà hier soir, et l'accroche à mon ceinturon. Je vois Fye qui examine les armes les unes après les autres. Puis il se dirige vers un arc. Je savais qu'il choisirait quelque chose de ce genre…il est plutôt du genre à frapper de loin, alors que moi je fonce. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal ; quand je serais devant, lui pourra couvrir mes arrières. Je crois qu'on formera une bonne équipe au combat. Fye, son arc à la main, cherche quelque chose du regard…des flèches sans doute. Je tends ma main vers le carquois à côté de moi, il est rempli d'une cinquantaine de flèches, cela devrait suffire, je sais qu'il vise bien. _

_Je me dirige vers Fye qui m'attend les mains tendues. Je lui remets sa réserve de flèches, mais lorsqu'il veut passer la lanière au-dessus de sa tête, afin d'avoir le carquois dans son dos, il fait tomber une bonne poignée de flèches. Il se baisse pour les ramasser, les range à nouveau et se redresse. J'attrape alors le carquois avant qu'il ne recommence et renverse à nouveau tout son bazar, et lui passe la lanière par-dessus sa tête, sans faire tomber aucune flèche. Il lève alors un bras, et je me place derrière lui pour positionner correctement la boîte longiligne dans son dos._

_Lorsque nous sortons de l'armurerie, Yasha est prêt lui aussi et rassemble ses troupes. Je me place au fond de la pièce, Fye me suit. Yasha fait un petit discours pour encourager ses troupes, puis il ordonne l'ouverture des portes. Le pont-levis semble mettre une éternité à se baisser, et une fois la voie dégagée, Yasha se met en marche. Son armée commence alors à le suivre, doucement et n'importe comment au début, puis peu à peu tout ce monde trouve son rythme et avance d'un même pas. _

_Nous entrons dans la forêt qui borde le château, et commençons notre ascension. Nous devons aller au sommet d'une drôle de colline, c'est là que nous « partons ». Fye suit le mouvement docilement. La montée me semble plus facile qu'hier soir, mais j'entends Fye souffler à côté de moi. C'est vrai que c'est plus une montagne qu'une colline, en fin de compte. Mais nous arrivons enfin au sommet. Yasha est déjà en place. Tous ses soldats forment alors un cercle autour de lui, jusqu'à former une grande masse armée. Fye semble ne rien comprendre, et j'avoue que moi aussi au début, je n'avais pas tout saisi. En tout cas maintenant, pour y être allé une fois, je sais qu'il faut faire très attention dès l'arrivée. C'est pourquoi je prends Fye sous le bras, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas fracasser le crâne au bout d'une seconde. Il se raidit un peu, prêt à affronter le danger._

_Les nuages se lèvent, dévoilant alors l'endroit où nous devrons nous battre. Je fais signe à Fye de regarder au-dessus de nous. Et déjà nous sommes transportés sur cette étrange petite planète hirsute, le château de la lune, comme ils l'appellent…_

_

* * *

_

MuZuN : Voilà ! J'ai enfin de nouveau du temps pour moi, alors voici le chapitre trois ! J'espère publier bientôt la suite, parce que j'adore écrire cette histoire. Laissez des reviews please !!

A bientôt !_  
_


End file.
